i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Shin-Ae
Yoo Shin-Ae is the main protagonist of 'I Love Yoo'. She is friends with Yeong-Gi, Maya, Rika, Soushi, and Dieter. She is also currently on good terms with Kousuke. Background "She walked away with my sister without explanation." - I Love Yoo, Prologue It is shown in the prologue that Shin-Ae and her sister seemed to have a fairly good relationship, the two would play together often. During her childhood her mother had taken her sister away from her, which she blames herself for. Shin-Ae also seems to have been bullied during Junior High, and this seems to still be occurring as suggested during the prologue. Appearance Shin-Ae has straight chestnut coloured hair which falls slightly past her shoulders and bangs which sweep to one side, her eyes are a shade of red (possibly amaranth). She has a petite frame and when isn't wearing her school uniform prefers to wear jumpers, pants, tights or jackets. Her clothes are often quite brightly coloured. As a child, Shin-Ae had short hair and wore boyish clothes, just like she does nowadays. According to Quimchee (the creator), her eye colour comes from her Mother, while her appearance takes after her Father. Personality Shin-Ae is viewed as more of a type of person who has a large appetite for food and she enjoys her life. She has a negative view on romantic affairs due to the divorce of her parents and she acts unnervingly harsh when rejecting those who confess their feelings to her. Shin-Ae is very straight-forward, not afraid to speak her thoughts. She may sometimes also act ill-tempered, especially when it has something to do with her loved ones or food. Shin-Ae doesn't actually really care when others insult her and usually ignores them but if they insult her loved ones, she turns very aggressive. Shin-Ae has a witty, sarcastic type of humour which she often expresses and she would be the mischievous one friend in the group, loving to prank other people. However, Shin-Ae also seems to have another side to her. She can also act very kind and responsible, acting with sympathy for those who are suffering. Shin-Ae is also seen to act very joyous with a smile on her face when it comes to food and it makes her look more pleasant, according to Kousuke Relationships Yeong-Gi Shin-Ae dislikes Yeong-Gi at first, but later on in "I Love Yoo" she feels more attached to him. She doesn't really know/care how she feels about him. They're always teasing each other and they are so called "friends". Shin-Ae doesn't completely know what relationship she has with him. Kousuke Shin-Ae abhorred Kousuke when she first met him because of how he stole her food and insulted her harshly but after seeing the more pleasant side to him, Shin-Ae started to become more comfortable and opened up to Kousuke more. Even then, the two of them just cannot get enough of insulting each other as Shin-Ae calls Kousuke a 'Q-tip' while Kousuke called Shin-Ae a 'fatass' (in the earlier chapters). In one of the recent chapters (chapter 26), which involved Kousuke grasping her hand without warning, she has vague feelings towards him. In chapter 43, Mrs. Hirahara has Shin-Ae put on one of Kousuke's dress shirts to fluster him, to which he does. Rika Shin-Ae and Rika are extremely close friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Since she's more of the 'care-taker' of the group, Rika is always there to help Shin-Ae or stop her when things are getting out of hand. Because of Rika and her father, Shin-Ae was able to go to the party which Yeong-Gi and Kousuke attended. Maya Maya and Shin-Ae are good friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Both Maya and Shin-Ae tend to act without thinking or make rash decisions, and this commonly shared personality trait worsened their friendship by a little and put it at risk. Even then, Maya and Shin-Ae are still on good terms and enjoy having their time spent together. Soushi Soushi and Shin-Ae are good friends and sometimes rivals when it comes to playing games. They are both filled with competitiveness and challenge each other to see who's better at certain things. Soushi is slightly more 'loud' and this frustrates Shin-Ae at times. They are both also struggling when it comes to certain parts of educations, Soushi with math and Shin-Ae with english and literature. Soushi is very close friends with Dieter and Yeong-Gi. Dieter Being just classmates at first, Dieter developed a crush on Shin-Ae and confessed to her. After being harshly rejected, Dieter was down-hearted and dejected and this made Shin-Ae feel sorry for him and regretted her actions. Shin-Ae explained to Dieter that they can be good acquaintances or even friends and Dieter was happy with that. Currently, Dieter and Shin-Ae are good friends and spend time together with Soushi and Yeong-Gi. Yui Hirahara Shin-Ae feels extremely awkward around Mrs Hirahara, especially because she thought that Mrs Hirahara was Kousuke dressed up as a woman. Despite getting nervous around Mrs Hirahara, Shin-Ae thinks that she looks utmost stunning and looks like someone on the cover of a fashion magazine. Mrs Hirahara acts outwardly kind and welcoming towards Shin-Ae and stated that she wants Shin-Ae to be around Kousuke more often. Their relationship currently is positive. However, due to the incident in which Mrs Hirahara tricked Shin-Ae into going to Kousuke's home to try to get her to "seduce" him, their relationship may change. Min-Hyuk Min-Hyuk and Shin-Ae are very close friends, texting each other all the time, and sending gifts to each other. Min-Hyuk cares very deeply for Shin-Ae, and worries about her a lot (as evidenced when he tells Maya that he's worried about her meeting Yeong-Gi). They both share a big love for food, and Shin-Ae is currently waiting for him to come back from Chicago. Fun Facts * The lock screen's wallpaper of Shin-Ae's mobile phone is a picture filled with 7 units of burgers and piles of French fries, which displays her love for fast food.Episode 9 References Category:Characters Category:Females